Good News
by N3KOMI
Summary: Rachel Foster is pregnant but Zack reacts positively about it.


**Author's Note: **

"For the request ZackRay thing, maybe Rachel confessing that she's pregnant to Zack and how he reacts? (Obviously adult ray)." Requested by a very kind and lovely anon.

My first Tumblr prompt completed. Feel free to prompt me with whatever you'd like, I love doing such requests.

Enjoy !

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, Sexual Themes, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Angels of Death Makoto Sanada.

Zack walked quickly, headed back to the newly constructed house. The building was bigger than the one from his childhood. It was a spacious building and had everything he needed. Especially with her in it.

It was the middle of the night as it took him only minutes to get to the other side of town. What surprised him though, was the flickering light that came through the kitchen window.

He didn't bother taking his boots off, but entered in quietly. It was four in the morning. And she was cooking.

"I'm home," Zack spoke, his voice low.

Ray turned around and gave him a smile. She had noticed him in the distance from the window and had prepared dinner, waiting for him to come home as she always did.

Wiping her arms with a towel, she walked to him and removed his scythe, leaving it on the kitchen table. The two exchanged looks. This was all they ever needed. None of them was the talkative type and their relationship had always been one of few words. But they both liked it this way. They didn't need words to understand each other perfectly.

Ray reached in and adjusted his bangs so she could see his eyes better. His hair was getting longer again. Her palm lingered there for a moment, until she brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

"How was your killings?" she asked.

"Boring," Zack answered, his expression somewhat blank. "Killing people nowadays are boring when you bail on me."

The woman chuckled. She was assisting him on killing people together with her husband, but things had gone differently. "I'm sorry," she spoke, giving him an apologetic smile.

He was handsome. Even covered in blood, he was stunning. She felt her cheeks burn and took to helping him take off his bandages on his face.

But Zack did not miss to notice she was avoiding his eyes. Taking her chin and adjusting her face carefully, he fixed his gaze on her. They remained like this for a moment, until he finally decided not to scrutinize her further. He leaned in, kissing her lips, inhaling her lilac scent.

"Are you feeling better?"

Still blushing, she nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Zack stared at her for some more, then couldn't help but smirk. No matter how long they've been together, Ray was still shy about their intimacy. Not that it bothered her, oh no. He knew well enough how much she loved his touch.

The man took a step back and removed his brown hoodie. It was soaked with the victim's blood, besides he loved teasing her. And it worked perfectly.

Ray watched him take the dirty hoodie off, her eyes widening. She had the feeling he possessed the ability to somehow get more handsome with every passing second. Her eyes finally managed to move away from his torso and she fixed her gaze on the sink.

Zack thought she was having one of her heavy-breathing moments that always got him worked up. But he couldn't quite react when she ran to the sink and started throwing up.

For a moment the man didn't move, then regained his senses and walked to her. He held her hair away, unsure what else to do. When she was finally done, he took her by the shoulders and stared at her, his anisocoria eyes concerned.

"What's wrong? I thought that for the one month that I was away, your sickness would be gone."

"I. . ." The woman took a few deep breaths. "I need to sit."

She was neither paler than usual, nor was she warm. He helped her to one of the chairs and sat next to her. She was still avoiding his eyes. "Did ya at least figure out what is wrong with you?"

Ray kept silent. She stared at the floor, her eyes slowly drifting to his anisocoria ones. "Y-Yes."

"And? It's not normal for you to be sick for that long." His voice was on the verge of becoming violent. If someone had the intention of harming Ray, he would need to pay them a visit and kill them. "Is it a virus?"

"Um. . . No, it's not. And. . . It is normal. . . I mean. . . I may be like that for a while."

Zack blinked. Her blue eyes were intent. He couldn't read her. Why couldn't he read her?

"Ray, what are you not telling me?"

A sudden burst of redness colored her cheeks. "I. . . I am. . . pregnant."

Silence fell into the room. Ray stared at Zack, not sure what she was really expecting. But his blank expression caught her off guard. He simply sat on his chair, facing her directly. His elbows were resting on his knees. His head was bowed so he could look at her better. But he did not move. His anisocoria eyes were fixed on her blue ones.

Her lips parted. Maybe he hadn't heard her? Or maybe he was shocked. They had never spoken of children. People spoke enough of this. And maybe he was not ready for such news. She should have waited. Taking a deep breath, she decided to reach for him.

"Z-Zack-"

And yet, before she could even touch him, she watched as the man grabbed his chair and tossed it aside. Zack dropped on his knees, wrapping his arms around Ray's waist. His face dug in her shirt right where her stomach was.

Ray blinked a few times, not sure what was happening, but soon figured him out. Zack was taking sharp breaths, he was panting. The woman let a smile curl her lips and placed her hand on his bandaged back.

This was the very first time she had ever seen Zack like this. He was completely stripped off his composure, but couldn't care less about this. His face was pressed to Ray's belly, his anisocoria eyes fixed at her. And there it was. A little curve poking back at him. And it was his.

"I can feel it."

Ray blinked. Zack's voice was low, only a whisper, and muffled by her shirt. She didn't quite hear him.

"What?"

The man finally released her, slowly raising his head to face her. "I can feel it," he repeated. His voice was weak. Weaker than it had ever been.

Ray was starting to feel worried about him. But she smiled. Her fingers gently dug in his hair.

"It's cute, isn't it?"

It took Zack a few more moments to be able to think straight. He rose up, towering above his wife. But it was no time to tease her. She needed rest. And peace and quiet. And tea, and maybe a book. And everything else that a pregnant woman needed.

And he would be there to provide her with everything she could wish for. Because she was his, and his only.

Leaning in, he took her into his arms, lifting her, enjoying the squeak that escaped her lungs. He smirked, then bowed his head and kissed her.

"Come on, you need to sleep. Tomorrow we can celebrate."

Ray smiled. Even though she was only a few weeks into her pregnancy and could walk alone perfectly well, she decided to let him have his way this time. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he carried her up the stairs, enjoying the rhythm of his heartbeat.

She couldn't be happier because Ray got what she wanted.

A family.


End file.
